


After the Dancing Has Stopped

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Adrenaline, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Frantic Sex, M/M, Undressing, relieving tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A drabble. It's the last show of the year and the post-final adrenaline does something to Craig - he can't keep his hands off of Bruno. It's a one time thing; only thing is - it happens every year.
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Bruno Tonioli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	After the Dancing Has Stopped

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"Don't think for a _second_ that this is anything other than a _one time thing_," he hissed in Tonioli's ear, his voice cracking with anticipation.

"Craig - sweetheart. You say this every year," Bruno gasped, somehow out of breath when he had done so little and it was Craig who had done so much, having planted nigh-on a thousand kisses upon the side of Bruno's neck already. Revel-Horwood set to work on the older man's belt, fighting with the squeaking, restricting black leather strap, battling it as if it was a deadly snake, defending its territory - protecting the prize. Or was it simply Craig's ineptitude, brought on by his frantic desperation to have Bruno here and now, which made it such an outright struggle?

"I would hardly say it's _every_ year, darling," came a mildly rattled reply. The Italian judge's trousers and briefs were soon removed, a shock to the system as cool air met with still red hot skin; he could feel Craig's clothed arousal pressing against his bare backside, writhing.

"Every. Single. Year," Bruno said, punctuating each word, "Post-final _adrenaline_, dear." The last show of this year's series had only just finished mere minutes ago. "It happens every tim--"

"--Ssshhh," he was interrupted by a hushing sound. And all he could do now was moan incomprehensibly as Revel-Horwood's hand closed around him and squeezed gently. "That's more like it," he told him - fewer _words_ were required in this exchange, thought Craig, with a devilish smile.


End file.
